Generally, when using a conventional stove for grilling, a food material is placed on a grill grate of the conventional stove, and a heating source (such as burned charcoal, a gas heater, or an infrared heater) is disposed at a bottom portion of a main body of the conventional stove under the grill grate for heating the food material.
However, since a distance between the heating source and the grill grate is fixed, when using charcoal as the heating source (which implies that the magnitude and uniformity of heating are not conveniently adjustable), the food material may be cooked unevenly. Furthermore, the conventional stove is incapable of smoking the food material.